dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabia Corvus
Appearance Sabia is a fiery tressed beauty- her hair hanging to her shoulders in blood red curling waves that contrast starkly with her pale skin. Her eyes are clever, cunning and malicious, a bright green that almost seems incandescent in low lights. She stands at 5'8, weighing in at a good 150 pounds, most of which is lean muscle, and to her dismay, an ample bosom she just can't seem to be rid of. She is also curvy in waist and hips, giving her an alluring feminine shape. No one ever sees the feminine curve of her body though, she binds her chest with muslin cloth, and pads her armor with wool to give herself a more androgynous build- the reason she wears chain mail instead of leather. Sabia is a duelist, and therefore doesn't need leather to aide her in stealth. She has masted her own dexterity, and combined with her chainmail, she is almost impossible to hit, delivering blows with pinpoint accuracy to the places it hurts the most. Sabia's voice is sweet and cloying when she wants it to be, but when she laughs, it is reminiscent of the harsh cold caw of crows laughing in a nihilistic manner. She is never seen without Avariel at her side. Avariel is 2/3 wolf, 1/3 mabari, with the build similar to a dire wolf, rather than the mastiff/bull dog build of a mabari. He is slightly smaller than the average mabari as far as muscle mass, but makes up for it with a lithe build that makes him agile and dexterous, using speed and the momentum of his own body weight along with the length and size of his head to inflict powerful bites. His fur is a dark grey, with a white underbelly and a black saddle, his eyes a feral yellow. (His build looks like a Dutch Shephard like this. His coloring looks like this.) Personality Sabia is ruthless, a well oiled killing machine, tuned to utter precision. She feels no remorse in taking out a target she has been paid to kill, and she is utterly devoted to the nation of Ferelden- especially the nobility. She despises Orlais and anything that has to do with it unless it benefits her immediate loved ones, or her countrymen. Recently, her loyalty has shifted- she was loyal to the Cousland Family, but her loyalty now lies with Teyrn Loghain, To those close to her, they will find the utmost loyal companion, with a heart of gold, a tender touch, and the ability to turn even the most bland and meager of food supplies into something delicious. Her icy exterior is hard to get through, but once one has proven themselves loyal and trustworthy, her warm kind personality can prove to be almost overwhelming. Biography Sabia is the daughter of a bladesmith, born and raised in Highever. Her mother Selinne, was the sales rep, so to speak, traveling all over Thedas, selling their wares. While the swords and daggers were never made famous, plenty of them found their way into capable hands- or the kidneys of unlucky targets. It was Sabia's father, Revin, who taught Sabia how to wield a sword in one hand, dagger in the other, using her main hand's strength to power the sword, and using the dagger's small size and sharp edge to make up for her off hand's weakness. Once she mastered that, her father demanded she spar with him- with the weapons in the opposite hands. It was difficult at first, but after months of training that turned to years, Sabia was ambidextrous with her weapons, able to hold her ground, regardless of what hand her weapon was in. Sabia's mother disappeared one spring when she departed to the Orlesian border to sell a set of daggers to a client. Sabia had always been clingy when it came to her mother, as Selinne traveled often, making coin and reputation for their family name. At the age of sixteen, Sabia had been taught nothing but hatred and suspicion of Orlais, and her mind automatically leapt to the worst, and her natural Fereldan disdain of Orlais turned to blind hatred. Sabia and her father were in the Castle of the Cousland family the night it fell under siege. Revin had been hoping to seek an audience with the Teyrn, offering to help supply weapons for the soldiers heading to Ostagar. Sabia had come with him, curious about the rumors of a Grey Warden aomgst them. She and her father were sleeping when Howe's men- some dressed as Orlesians for the sake of covering their deed- came and took over Highever. Her father told her to stay hidden, and he raced to join the fray, to help the guards fend off the attackers. He fell to blades when he was outnumbered four to one. Sabia fled, but her hatred of Orlais had gone from blind hatred to a crippling rage that consumed her. She returned home and took everything she could and set off for Denerim. She had the skill, and the drive to work for Ferelden, and in her mind the best place to start was being a blade for hire. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans